pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Alder
Vs. Alder is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/5/20. Story Elise walks a trail through Pallet Town, making her way up to Professor Oak’s laboratory. She knocks on the door, waiting a moment. Misty opens the door, her smiling widely. Misty: You made it! Elise: Of course! When Professor Oak offered to host, I wasn’t going to say no. Misty: Come on in! They’re just showing replays of his Elite Four battles. Elise walks in, where Professor Oak and Tracy are sitting on the couch by the TV. Ian had just finished his battle with Grimsley. Professor Oak: Elise! So good to see you darling. You must visit more often. Elise: Of course, Professor. Thank you again for inviting me. Professor Oak: With such an occasion, how could I not? Ian finally made it to the Championship battle of a region. Misty: If only he could’ve done it a little closer to home. We’re gonna see much less of him. Elise: (Giggles) As if we see him now. Out in the desert of Orre, Crystal drives the power motorcycle through the sand. She arrives in Phenac City, parking the motorcycle out by the Pokémon Center. She heads to the Pre Gym, the door opening and Max rushing out to hug her. Crystal returns the hug. Crystal: Max! It’s been too long! And you’ve grown so much! Max: In strength and in height! Come on! Max leads Crystal in, where several students sit in front of a projector screen. Justy joins up with Max and Crystal. Justy: Crystal! So good to see you again. Crystal: You as well. You must feel very proud. Justy: Ian is the first student I’ve ever instructed that has challenged a champion before! Most of them become Area Leaders of Mt. Battle or do well in Orre Colosseum, but never anything this extravagant! The perfection he’s added to my Sand Veil tactic is beyond amazing! I’m hoping my students learn by watching this match. In a department store, Brendan comes out wearing a white suit with a pink dress shirt underneath. He does some poses in the mirror to show off, then looks towards the sitting area. Brendan: Well? What do you think? Millis: (Looking at Holo Caster) Flattering. Brendan: Oh come on! You’re not even looking! Millis: And that is outfit number 23! I admit the fashion show was fun for a bit but we’ve been here for hours! At this rate we’re going to miss the beginning of Ian’s champion battle! Brendan: Oh please. We haven’t lost… Millis flashes a Holo Caster in Brendan’s face, showing off the time. He freaks as he reads it. Brendan: Oh shoot! We’re going to miss it! Millis: That’s what I’ve been trying to say! Get changed, pick an over-the-top outfit and let’s go! Brendan rushes back into the changing booth, Millis rolling her eyes. In a Pokémon Center several trainers gather around the TV set. Silver, Dawn, Barry and Nando are among the trainers. Dawn: To think he actually did it. Silver: I never doubted it. Barry: I can’t believe that he’s taking on a champion before me! Nando: He has always been in that class of trainer. He is finally finding where his path will take him. Gary and Conway sit in a terminal at an airport, both of them with a carry on bag by their feet. Crowds of people start gathering by the several TVs in the area, Conway glancing up. Conway: What’s going on? Kid: A battle with a champion! Unova champion Alder versus Ian the Dragon Tamer! My daddy’s a big fan! Conway: Ian? Gary: He’s still going for it, huh? Conway: And making it. The scene shifts between several different locations of trainers watching. Burgundy and Georgia sit at a café together, while Sheila sits around a radio on a beach with a group of surfers. Rosa gathers around a TV with other performers and the stage crew, while the battle is on at a dance club Miror B. is frequenting. At the Outskirt Stand, Nike stands behind the bar smoking a cigarette as the TV shifts to the live feed in the stadium. Freddy: Welcome to the event we’ve all been waiting for! The Champion’s battle! We have Alder, who’s been champion of the region for over 30 years! Challenging him is Ian, known as the “Trainer of the Desert” and “the Dragon Tamer!” Ian has battled valiantly to this point through his Elite Four Challenge, all of which has been leading up to this point! In the first few rows, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Cheren and Hilda sit. Wyatt, Hugh and Helga sit in a grouping elsewhere, while Katharine, Casey and Cameron sit together. Trip sits on his own, as does Sabrina. Shauntal, Marshal, Grimsley and Caitlin sit in their own private section. Darach stands in the referee’s box while Ian waits on his side of the field. Cheren: The continuation of their previous battle. Hilda: They’ve battled before? Rui: A one-on-one. Ian actually made Alder pay attention. This will be an amazing battle. Iris: Alder is the strongest trainer in the region. Ian will have to pull out all the stops in order to match him. Cilan: The flavors of this match up are too strong! I’m salivating just thinking about it! Iris: Is that description really necessary? Voice: Staraptor, Go! Out on the open ocean, a Staraptor skims right over the water’s surface. A school of Red and Blue striped Basculin leap from the water, all with jaws agape approaching Staraptor. Staraptor twirls in a circle, all the Basculin being knocked away. Staraptor catches up to a sailing yacht, perching on the railing. Paul pets him and feeds him a Poffin. Paul: Nicely done. You deflected six more than before. Your speed and power has increased exponentially recently. Staraptor: Star! Voice: Hey Paul! Paul rolls his eyes, as he returns Staraptor. He heads towards the main deck with the controls, where Cynthia is waiting. She’s wearing a blue blouse without sleeves and black pants. Paul: What? We almost there? Cynthia: Oh no! We still have quite a distance. But we are close enough to get a radio signal, and thought you’d appreciate this. Cynthia turns the radio up. Freddy: We are now awaiting for Alder to appear for his battle with Ian of the Desert! Paul’s eyes widen for a moment, then glares at Cynthia. Paul: You enjoy this, don’t you? Cynthia: (Giggles) You’re getting a free ride to Unova. The least you can do is tolerate my teasing. A half hour goes by, Ian remaining in place. The crowd starts getting restless. Helga: Boo! Where’s Mr. Alder?! The champion is a boo-boo head! Hugh: Helga! That is rude! Helga: You want me to be really rude? He’s late! Wyatt: She’s got a point. Hugh: (Glaring) You’re not helping. Alder strolls up from behind Ian, leisurely walking across the field. The crowd cheers for him, as he waves to them. He takes his position on the other side, sitting down in a cross legged position. Alder: Sorry I’m late! I got lost on the path of life! Freddy: And here he is! Alder the champion is here! The champion’s battle shall now begin! Darach: (Adjusting glasses) Here it goes. This will be a six-on-six battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue, and will carry the title of Unova League Champion! Both sides will be allowed to use substitutions! Alder: Now, who to choose first. Ian: HEY ALDER! Alder looks up, as Ian removes his baseball cap. Ian: I have something to say before we begin. At a Pokémon Center, Dawn gasps in disgust. Dawn: What happened to him?! He, his head is burned! Barry: Man, that guy always gets himself into crazy situations! I thought you gave him a fireproof jacket. Dawn: I did! But I guess I needed a hood to it. Nando: Perhaps that jacket protected the rest of him. You may have saved his life. Silver: You can always try asking him. I’m sure he’d respond with silence. Dawn gives Silver a playful nudge, trying to contain giddiness. Ian: Over 17 years ago, you battled a man named Nike at Orre Colosseum. That man is my father. Rui tenses up, Iris noticing. Iris: You okay? Rui: (Shakes head) He never talks about our father. The only thing I know about him is that he doesn’t want to be like him. But if he battled Alder… Cilan: He must’ve been a powerful trainer. Alder: (Struggling) Nike, Nike. Ah! I remember him! He was the one with the strange Lucario! How is your old Gogoat? Ian: Following his defeat to you, he fell into a depression, isolated himself in the desert and gave up battling. Alder: Oh. At the Pre Gym, Justy turns to Crystal. Justy: (Whispers) Is this true? Crystal: (Whispers) Yeah. We heard the story before. Alder: (Cheery) So you’re here to avenge your old man! Ian: No. He doesn’t deserve that. I grew up my entire life wanting to become a Pokémon trainer, a champion. And he spent my entire life telling me I will never be a trainer. That it’ll only lead to heartbreak for me. Today is not for him. It’s for me. At Professor Oak’s lab, Elise has her hand to her heart. Elise: So that’s it. Misty: What’s it? Elise: When we parted ways, he uncharacteristically tried to confront my father’s views on me being a trainer. I thought it was because he saw me as a powerful trainer, but it was because it symbolized his relationship with his own father. Ian: I have vowed never to be like my father. And he lost to you. So if you look at it that way… Ian smiles as he draws a Pokéball. Ian: There’s no way I can lose to you, can I? Go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Freddy: And Ian has chosen Lucario, despite it being customary for the standing champion to choose first! Paul sits leaning forward, hands clenched. Cynthia studies him as he sits. Cynthia: What’s going through your head there? Paul: We really are the same. He tries to be different from his father like I tried to be different from Reggie. And yet, he can still be the way he is. Cynthia: Perhaps his demeanor is a direct response to his environment. A world which told him he could not be a Pokémon trainer. Alder: Huh. All trainers have their own story. But now our stories collide. Where the story goes from here, we are free to write. Alder taps a Pokéball on his necklace, it opening and choosing Escavalier. Escavalier: Cavalier! Ian: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Alder: Swords Dance then Megahorn! Lucario forms a powerful Aura Sphere and throws it. Energy swords circle Escavalier, powering it up. Its lance arm is surrounded in green energy, thrusting it forward. Megahorn extends across the field, impaling Aura Sphere and striking Lucario from across the field. Lucario skids back from the impact, Aura Sphere fading as Megahorn retracts. Casey: That attack grew clean across the field! Cameron: Lucario resist Bug type attacks like that. But the power level is ridiculous! Katharine: He is a champion. That power difference should be blatantly obvious right off the bat. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be a challenge. Ian: Bone Rush! Lucario forms an aura bone and rushes at Escavalier. Alder’s eyes sharpen as they focus at a spot, Escavalier disappearing. Lucario stops in her tracks, appendages raised up to detect her foe. Lucario spins around and barely raises Bone Rush to parry Aerial Ace. The Bone Rush bone is shattered from the impact as Escavalier thrusts its other lance arm with Megahorn forward. Lucario tumbles backward, rolling back to her feet. Alder: Not bad. Your trust in your Pokémon is high. How about we take it up a notch? Aerial Ace. Ian: Me First! Escavalier disappears, as Lucario glows with a violet aura. She spins and kicks Escavalier in the face with Aerial Ace, sending it flying back. Lucario then appears and strikes repeatedly with Bone Rush. Alder: So it’s fast! Now Escavalier, (seriously) Reversal. Ian: Dodge it! Lucario leaps backwards, as Escavalier radiates with an orange aura. Escavalier blasts forward and jabs Lucario, an energy blast shooting out behind Lucario. Lucario coughs in pain, doubling over. Ian: Lucario, return! Ian returns Lucario, throwing a new Pokéball. Victini comes out. Victini: Victini! Crystal: Aw! It’s so cute! Escavalier looks back to Alder, shaking its head. Alder returns Escavalier as he contemplates a new option. Alder: Who to use, who to use? Ah! Bouffalant! Alder opens the Pokéball, choosing Bouffalant. Bouffalant: Bouffa! Bouffalant stares Victini down, then looks back at Alder with dread. Alder: You’ll be fine! So you got caught off guard the last time we faced them! Bouffalant lets out a forceful sigh, then turns back to Victini raring to go. Victini scowls. Ian: Easy, Victini. Solar Beam won’t work against its Sap Sipper ability. Which means we have to hit hard and fast. Searing Shot! Alder: Surf! Victini points its finger forward, firing a barely visible beam of fire. Bouffalant bellows and creates a tidal wave, which collapses from the force of Searing Shot. As the water cascades down, Bouffalant charges forward with Head Smash. Ian: Confusion to Searing Shot! Victini glows blue, Bouffalant glowing the same. It flips Bouffalant into the air and fires Searing Shot at its stomach. Bouffalant claps its hooves together, a burst of water from Surf forming a water shield to take the attack. Bouffalant flips and lands on its feet, the impact releasing Earthquake that rocks Victini. Max: This Alder guy is on a whole other level. What can Ian do next? Ian: Confusion! Alder: Surf! Bouffalant releases Surf, as Victini uses Confusion. Victini takes control the wave and sends it back at Bouffalant. Bouffalant plows through them with Head Charge. Ian: (Grins) V-Create! Victini howls to the sky. Its ears ignite into flames, then fade to leave a flaming V on its head. Victini glides forward and rams into Bouffalant and Head Charge. A gigantic fireball envelops the field, everyone shielding their faces with their arms. Ian pulls his jacket up to shield his face. When the flames fade, Victini is panting heavily while Bouffalant does the same. Hilda: Aw! That didn’t do it! Cheren: That level of power. It’s a miracle that anything survived it. Iris: Ian better do something quick or he’ll lose fast! Ian: Victini, return! Ian returns Victini, as Bouffalant snorts triumphantly. Alder leans in and supports his head with his arm, as if anticipating something. Ian reaches for a Pokéball, stopping himself. Ian: Not yet. (Draws new Pokéball) Go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard roars to the sky. Elise: Charizard. The first Pokémon Ian caught. Ian: This is it, Charizard. They may not look like much, but they are the most powerful trainers we may ever face. Charizard snorts in response, then grins. Ian: Charizard, Inferno! Alder: Surf! Charizard breathes a blue stream of flames which is blocked by a Surf shield. Charizard flaps its wings and fires air energy saws for Air Slash. They arch through and strike Bouffalant repeatedly, it beginning to snarl. Alder: What do you say, buddy? Keep going or swap out? Bouffalant stares Charizard down, Charizard snorting again. Bouffalant turns back to Alder, shaking its head. Alder: Alright then! Go ahead and return. Alder returns Bouffalant, as he contemplates again. Alder: Hm. (Examines a Pokéball) Maybe later. But for now. (He taps another Pokéball.) Braviary! The Pokéball opens and chooses Braviary. It takes to the sky, soaring evenly with Charizard. Braviary: Braviary! Ian & Alder: Air Slash! Charizard and Braviary flap their wings to fire Air Slash, Braviary’s attack cutting clean through Charizard’s. Charizard is hit hard, wings scuffed up. Alder: Braviary’s ability is Sheer Force. I’m sure you’re familiar with that one. Go for Rock Slide! Ian: Steel Wing! Braviary glows white and forms several boulders around himself. Charizard spins and breaks through Rock Slide with Steel Wing, the debris littering the air. Braviary maneuvers through the debris with glowing white talons, slashing Charizard with Crush Claw. Charizard is slammed to the ground. Alder: Sky Drop! Ian: Blast Burn! Braviary charges Charizard talons first, as Charizard punches the ground. It cracks around it as a geyser of flames erupts out and scorches through Braviary. Braviary recovers and circles overhead, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Charizard pants heavily. Brendan: Come on Charizard! You beat a Ho-oh for crying out loud! Brendan and Millis watch the battle among a crowd of people peering into a TV store on the streets of Lumiose City, Brendan trying to push his way through. Millis: Brendan, stop. You’re drawing enough attention away from the battle. Actually, keep doing that. Brendan: Doing what?! More people stare in annoyance at Brendan, Millis slipping in to take their spot by the TV. Ian: Charizard, Inferno! Charizard breathes Inferno, as Braviary defends himself with Rock Slide. The boulders begin melting as Inferno pushes through. Braviary dodges but his wing is scorched and burned. Alder: Not bad. I don’t think it’s good enough though. Air Slash! Ian: Take flight and use Inferno! Charizard flaps its wings to take flight, but grimaces from the damage to its wings. Charizard is struck repeatedly by Air Slash, roaring angrily. It glows with a red aura, Blaze activating. Ian: Blast Burn! Charizard punches the air, the atmosphere cracking. The wave of fire travels towards Braviary, which slows as it suffers from its burn. Blast Burn envelops Braviary, as he crashes into the ground defeated. Darach: So it begins. Braviary is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard! People all around the world cheer with excitement at the ruling, Rui and Iris hugging tightly. Iris: That was way too close! Rui: (Emotional) We have to endure an entire battle of this! In the upper levels of the stadium, a cloaked figure with curly blond hair stands in an entry way. She pulls out an Xtransceiver, making a call. Domino: Master Cobalt? You may want to turn the TV on. Unova TV. Any station should have what I’m talking about. Alder returns Braviary, now standing up. Alder: Welp, I suppose the warm up is over for the both of us. Trip: If he considered that a warmup, then I cannot even fathom what his true potential is. Alder: Druddigon! Alder taps a Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Druddigon: Drud. Alder: I caught this Druddigon around the same time that Drayden caught his. I believe they both trained under your Druddigon. It’s funny that we all trained our Druddigon differently, wouldn’t you say? I assume you know what this does. Druddigon, use Charge Beam! Druddigon sparks and fires a beam of concentrated electricity. Charizard is blasted back, struggling to get up. Alder: Now Draco Meteor! Druddigon glows with orange energy, as it fires a meteor into the air. It erupts, all the meteorites falling towards Charizard. Ian: Blast Burn! Charizard punches the ground, Blast Burn rising and colliding with Draco Meteor. The sound of static occurs over the radio, Paul striking the stand. Paul: (Angry) Come on! What happened?! Cynthia: (Looking out window) Looks like some rough weather. Probably interfering with the radio signal. Paul: No! I need to know what happened! Cynthia: (Smiles with eyes closed) Looks like you’re heavily invested in Ian’s battle. Paul: This is a critical moment of the battle! Are you saying you don’t want to know what happened? Paul hits the radio system in frustration, pacing off. The signal is static for another minute, as the signal returns. Ian: (Over radio) Garchomp, Sandstorm to Dragon Rush! Paul: So Charizard lost? Cynthia: Sounds like it. Garchomp swings his arms, releasing a Sandstorm onto the field. Garchomp then rushes forward covered in Dragon energy. Alder: Ah, the Garchomp now! Druddigon, hit it with Shadow Claw! Druddigon forms indigo energy over its claw, firing it towards Garchomp. Garchomp leans to dodge, but the claw scraps Garchomp’s belly. He tilts off to the side, crashing into the ground. Druddigon is buffed by Sandstorm. Alder: Did you like that? Druddigon’s hidden ability is… Ian: Mold Breaker. Garchomp’s evasiveness didn’t increase when you attacked. Alder: (Snickers) I thought you’d like that! Now it’s time for a little gamble. Druddigon, use Outrage! Druddigon is surrounded in a red aura as its eyes red go red as well. Druddigon charges at the downed Garchomp, towering over him. Ian: Dragon Pulse! Garchomp breathes multi-colored dragon energy right at Druddigon, it blocking the attacks with its arms. Druddigon pushes through and begins pounding repeatedly on Garchomp. Druddigon uppercuts Garchomp and sends him crashing back down. Druddigon sways with confusion while buffed by Sandstorm, as Garchomp gets back up. Ian: Go for Stone Edge! Garchomp strikes the ground, blue jagged stones protruding from the ground. Druddigon is struck, stumbling back. It then punches itself in confusion. Ian: Dragon Pulse! Alder: Charge Beam! Garchomp breathes Dragon Pulse, as Druddigon counters it with Charge Beam. Druddigon shakes its head, getting over the confusion. Alder: Ah, the gamble paid off! Druddigon, let’s use Draco Meteor again! Iris: Ingenious! Rui: Huh? What? Iris: Draco Meteor can lower the user’s strength after use. Using Charge Beam raises the special attack, as we saw in Ian’s previous battles. This way, he can use Draco Meteor with the same consistency of strength. Druddigon fires Draco Meteor into the air, it erupting and raining down towards Garchomp. Ian: Dragon Rush! Garchomp rockets forward with Dragon Rush, maneuvering through Draco Meteor. He plows through a few meteorite pieces, slowing down significantly. Garchomp is struck from above by a Draco Meteor, being slammed into the ground before the rest of Draco Meteor crashes into him. Garchomp lies defeated. Darach: Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is Druddigon! Freddy: Druddigon claims its second victim this battle! Alder takes the lead in the battle! Ian returns Garchomp, eyes stern now. Ian: So that’s their technique. (Smiles) It’s getting good now. Lucario! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Alder: Hm. Druddigon, what do you think? Druddigon looks back to Alder, giving him the thumbs up. Alder smiles and nods back. Alder: In that case, the next attack is Charge Beam! Ian: Me First! Druddigon fires Charge Beam, as Lucario glows with a violet aura and fires Charge Beam first. Lucario’s Charge Beam breaks through and strikes Druddigon. Both Pokémon glow as they power up. Druddigon is buffed by the Sandstorm. Alder: Ah! Smart! Both of their stats increased in power. Druddigon, I don’t like the idea of dragging this one out! Draco Meteor then Outrage! Druddigon fires Draco Meteor into the air, it erupting and raining down at Lucario. Ian: Aura Rush! Lucario forms a Bone Rush, infusing it with Aura Sphere and increasing in thickness. Lucario charges through the Draco Meteor field, repelling meteorites with her bone. Druddigon appears in the meteorite field, as the two clash repeatedly. A Draco Meteor fragment crashes into them, separating the two. Druddigon charges again, striking Lucario repeatedly. Sandstorm is scattered from the collisions. Ian: Metal Claw! Lucario forms metal energy claws, striking Druddigon in the face. It stumbles back from the pain, then sways in confusion. Alder: Agh! (Bops hand into his forehead) That was a bust! I’m calling it, Druddigon! Ian: Aura Sphere! Lucario fires an Aura Sphere more powerful than before, striking Druddigon. Druddigon then strikes itself in confusion, knocking itself out. Darach: Druddigon is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario! At the Outskirt Stand, Nike douses his cigarette in an ashtray as the battle goes on. The bell above the door rings, Nike turning. Nike: Welcome to the Outskirt, (Agitated) you. Willie comes up to the bar, sitting on a stool. Willie: Glad you remember me. Nike: You brought my son back to me. Whether that was good or not is a different matter. Nike fills a glass with water, passing it to Willie. Willie: Regardless, I’m looking for him. Gained some major wins at the Orre Colosseum and was itching for a rematch with him. Nike: (Scoffs) Look up at the idiot box. Willie takes a drink of his water as he looks up, spitting it out as he notices what’s on. Willie: Where the heck is he? Nike: Unova. Battling the champion that beat me all those years ago. Lucario forms and fires Aura Sphere, as Escavalier uses Swords Dance. Aura Sphere bursts through and strikes Escavalier, it skidding back. Alder: Reversal! Escavalier blasts forward and jabs Lucario, an energy blast shooting out behind Lucario. Lucario is knocked to the ground by the power, straining to get back up. Alder: Aerial Ace! Ian: Me First! Escavalier disappears, as Lucario spins and parries Aerial Ace with Aerial Ace. They skid away from each other. Alder: Megahorn! Ian: Bone Rush! Long range! Escavalier jets its lance forward, Megahorn stretching across the field. Lucario forms Bone Rush, managing to divert the Megahorn to miss her. Lucario points the Bone Rush like a sniper rifle, as it extends across the field and strikes Escavalier in the shoulder. Alder: Huh? Did you just copy our Megahorn technique? Ian: The best learn from the best. Aura Sphere! Alder: I suppose we should end this battle. Reversal! Lucario blasts Escavalier with Aura Sphere, it shooting straight through the attack. Escavalier strikes Lucario with Reversal, her eyes glazing over. Lucario falls over defeated. Darach: Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Escavalier! Ian returns Lucario, as he draws a new Pokéball. Ian: Victini! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Victini. Victini: Vic. Escavalier turns to Alder, nodding. Alder nods back, as Escavalier engages with Victini. Ian: Searing Shot! Alder: Swords Dance! Victini fires Searing Shot, as energy swords circle Escavalier. The Searing Shot is blocked by Swords Dance, as Escavalier cocks its arm back. Alder: Megahorn! Ian: V-Create! Escavalier thrusts a larger Megahorn as Victini collides with it with V-Create. V-Create burns through and slams into Escavalier. Escavalier is defeated, as Victini holds its injured shoulder. Darach: Escavalier is unable to battle! The winner is Victini! Conway: Good show! Gary: Dang. This thing is getting better and better. Flight Attendant on Intercom: Attention. Flight 0212 towards Lumiose City is now boarding. Please prepare to board now. Gary: I guess that’s us. Conway: It’s a shame we won’t get to see the ending. Conway and Gary get their bags, and head towards the terminal gate. Conway: One thing’s for sure. It’ll be a whole new world when we land. Gary: You really think he’ll win? Conway: Don’t you? Alder: Bouffalant, Earthquake! Ian: Confusion to float over it! Bouffalant stomps the ground with Earthquake, as Victini uses Confusion to lift itself up. Victini strains to keep itself above the attack, but exhausts itself. It drops and takes the second wave of Earthquake, enough to knock it down defeated. Darach: Victini is unable to battle! The winner is Bouffalant! Elise: Whew! This is making my heart rush! Misty: He has two fresh Pokémon still! Professor Oak: But so does Alder. I’m afraid that he doesn’t have any sort of advantage. Ian: (On TV) Samurott! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Samurott. Samurott: Samu! Misty: Aw! A Water type! It’s so majestic! Alder: (Grim) You wanted to strike a nerve with that decision. Ian: That, and I know he can do it. Isn’t that right, Samurott? Samurott: (Eager) Rott! Cheren: I watched Alder battle as a kid. Samurott was one of Pokémon he used regularly until he abruptly stopped. Ian: Samurott, Razor Shell! Samurott charges forward, drawing a seamitar and forming a blue energy blade. Alder: Cotton Guard! Bouffalant’s afro glows green as it swells up to form a shield. Razor Shell sinks into the afro, Samurott losing the seamitar in the afro. The afro size recedes, the seamitar obviously sticking out. Ian: (Grins) Water Pledge. The seamitar in the afro glows blue, releasing a Water Pledge blast. Bouffalant bellows in a panic as it’s blasted back. The seamitar is launched into the air, Samurott eyeing it. Ian: Fling! Samurott draws his other seamitar, Flinging it as it strikes Bouffalant on the side then arching up. It hits the first seamitar, the two stalling in the air. Samurott leaps up and grabs both of them. Ian: Sacred Sword! Alder: Cotton Guard to Head Smash! Both of Samurott’s seamitar glow with beige energy blades as he falls towards Bouffalant. Bouffalant’s afro swells in size, as it glows red for Head Smash. The attacks collide, the two stalemating. Samurott manages to complete the swing, the Sacred Sword slicing through the fur of the afro. Samurott sheathes his seamitar before landing, while Bouffalant sparks from recoil. Miror B: Oh, OW! Now that was a spectacular display from a Bouffalant! Just love that afro! Hilda: Dat there Samurott sur is impressive. He got it when we started our journey, and it’s battling da champion! Cheren: It’s the newest of his Pokémon on this team. This shows the extent of Ian’s power. He turned a starter Pokémon he just obtained into one as strong if not stronger than Alder’s Pokémon. Alder: Surf! Ian: Water Pledge! Bouffalant releases a tidal wave for Surf, as a wall of Water Pledge rises that blocks Surf in its entirety. When Water Pledge drops, Bouffalant appears and rams Samurott with Head Charge. Ian: There! Sacred Sword! Samurott snaps his right elbow, forcing the seamitar out of its sheathe. He grabs it and forms Sacred Sword and slashes through Bouffalant. Bouffalant tumbles back, it getting back to its feet. Alder: Cotton Guard doesn’t just work at the afro level. It increased Bouffalant’s defense throughout its entire body. Earthquake! Ian: Water Pledge! Bouffalant goes to stomp the ground, as the ground blows blue right underneath its hoof. Water Pledge bursts out of the ground before Bouffalant can stomp the ground. It is launched into the air, releasing a vortex of Surf to catch itself and suspend its fall. Ian: Sacred Sword to Fling! Samurott forms Sacred Sword on a seamitar, Flinging it at Bouffalant. Bouffalant lowers itself down towards the ground and dodges the Fling. Bouffalant lands on the ground as the Sacred Sword arches back, slashing through it as it strikes. Bouffalant is knocked to the ground. It begins to stand, but drops back down defeated. The seamitar returns to Samurott. Darach: Bouffalant is unable to battle! The winner is Samurott! The crowd goes wild, everyone elated. Millis cheers loudly up close to the window, while Brendan is intentionally blocked by other viewers. Brendan: Oh come on! Alder returns Bouffalant, as he let out a boisterous laugh. Alder: Now that was truly a battle! But unfortunately, (taps a Pokéball) I won’t lose easily. The Pokéball opens, choosing Accelgor. Accelgor: Accelgor! Ian: Samurott, Razor Shell! Alder: (Grins) Me First. Samurott forms Razor Shell, when Accelgor shoots past slashing through Samurott. Alder: Now Leech Life! Accelgor leaps up, landing on Samurott’s back. It bites into Samurott’s neck, light green energy draining from Samurott. Accelgor leaps off Samurott as his legs buckle. Cheren: It’s fast. I tried training my Accelgor based off videos of this one battling, but it isn’t even close! Ian: Water Pledge! Water Pledge surrounds Accelgor, rising up around it. Accelgor reappears in front of Samurott, striking with Leech Life. Samurott’s legs collapse as he falls defeated. Darach: Samurott is unable to battle! The winner is Accelgor! Freddy: Ian is now down to one last Pokémon while Alder now has two! Ian returns Samurott, as he grins. Ian: Final stretch. (Draws Pokéball) It’s all us. Sandslash! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash. Alder: So the final round begins. Ian: Sandstorm then Stone Edge! Alder: Me First! Sandslash’s quills vibrate, a Sandstorm blanketing the field. Sandslash prepares to strike the ground for Stone Edge, when a Stone Edge slams into Sandslash’s chest before it can use the attack. Accelgor appears for Leech Life, as Sandslash curls into a ball. Sandslash’s quills become stone, as Accelgor is jabbed by Stone Edge. Accelgor falls back, being buffed by Sandstorm. Alder: Amazing. They could strike Accelgor even at that speed. Probably the Sandstorm. Accelgor, use Yawn! A bubble pops in Sandslash’s face, it startled. Ian: Earthquake! Alder: Me First! The ground shakes with Earthquake, rocking Sandslash. Sandslash’s claw vibrates as it strikes the air. An aerial shockwave collides with Accelgor, knocking it down. Sandslash appears behind Accelgor, claws glowing dark purple for Night Slash. Accelgor dodges Night Slash, as Sandslash makes it back to Ian’s side of the field. It appears drowsy, slumping over asleep. Alder: Leech Life! Accelgor bites into Sandslash, using Leech Life to drain Sandslash’s energy. Accelgor continues to drain Sandslash’s health, when Sandslash wakes up. It swings Night Slash at Accelgor, it being grazed. Alder: Time for the next phase. Final Gambit! Accelgor glows with a blazing orange aura. The aura flies off of Accelgor, retaining its shape. The Final Gambit crashes into Sandslash, causing an explosion. Accelgor falls over defeated. Darach: Accelgor is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! Barry: I used that move against Ian before! Silver: That was ingenious. He used Leech Life to drain Sandslash’s health, then used this health to damage Sandslash further with Final Gambit. Dawn: But now Alder is down to one final Pokémon! He must be highly confident that his final Pokémon can beat Sandslash. Ian: All that’s left is Volcarona. I saw you use it against N. Alder: You chose your Sandslash knowing that it’d battle Volcarona. Ian: I chose it because it was my first Pokémon, and I wouldn’t end the battle any other way. Alder: Ah, I miss the days when I could say that. But now, (taps Pokéball) Volcarona does the job. The Pokéball opens, Volcarona taking to the sky. It flaps its wings, the audience going silent from the force of it. Paul: Ian’s Sandslash is already at half health from the battle for Accelgor. And Volcarona is considered the most powerful Bug type Pokémon there is. If he loses here… Cynthia: You don’t think he’ll lose, do you? Paul: No idea. Ian: Hey Alder! (Smiles) This has been the best time! And it’s about to get better! Sandslash, Earthquake! Alder: Quiver Dance! Sandslash strikes the air, releasing Earthquake. Volcarona performs Quiver Dance, its body seemingly phasing through the shockwave. Volcarona turns and flaps its wings, releasing Silver Wind that tears through the field. A thin layer of Sandstorm becomes visible through the sparkling wind, as Sandslash rides the wind and avoids it. Ian: Stone Edge! Alder: Fiery Dance! Sandslash appears behind Volcarona, quills turning to stone as Sandslash rolls at Volcarona. Volcarona spins as its body is enveloped in flames, the flames expanding out and slamming into Sandslash. Stone Edge is fired off Sandslash’s back, the Stone Edge partially melting as they strike Volcarona. Sandslash reappears on the ground. Alder: This Sandstorm trick of yours is really something. If I didn’t see it from the Silver Wind, then I wouldn’t have even guessed it was still on the field! Justy: See children? He took the basis of my training here and transformed it into something beyond what anyone’s ever seen! Max: It is so cool! Ian: Stone Edge! Sandslash strikes the ground as a ring of jagged stones form around the field. Sandslash stands on one of them. Alder: Thank you for creating homing beacons! Giga Drain! Volcarona glows green as it releases dozens of streams of Giga Drain. They strike every Stone Edge tower, though Sandslash is nowhere in the attack. Volcarona is struck hard from behind by a rolling Stone Edge, it dropping. Volcarona spins and strikes with Giga Drain, trapping Sandslash in midair. Alder: And Fiery Dance! Volcarona circles Sandslash in a dancing motion, releasing the dancing flames that slam into Sandslash. The intensity of the flames increase as the attack continues. Ian: Curl up and Stone Edge! Sandslash curls up in a ball, forming Stone Edge as a defense. The Stone Edge melts from the intensity of Fiery Dance, as Sandslash drops and crashes into the ground. Ian: Sandslash! Get up! Alder: Quiver Dance to Silver Wind! Volcarona vibrates across the sky, as it fires Silver Wind. Sandslash is pounded into the ground, as Volcarona glows red as its power increases. Trip: Fiery Dance has a 50% chance of raising Special Attack. Quiver Dance raises Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed by one stage with each usage. Silver Wind has a 10% chance of raising all stats, which just occurred. Volcarona’s special attack is close to maxing out, if it has not occurred already. Sandslash struggles to stand, as it is slammed by Silver Wind again. Volcarona circles overhead, waiting. Alder: Your Sandslash is at the limit. Each time it stands we’ll slam it down. The Sandstorm is gone from the speed and force of Volcarona’s movements. You’ve lost, Ian. Ian: Maybe. But this, this! This is what is all about! The battle of the highest level! All this time, I have been chasing the goal of becoming champion. To prove my father wrong. But I don’t need to beat you to do that. All I have to do, is challenge you again when I lose. Again, (with more enthusiasm) and again. AND AGAIN! Sandslash begins to stand again, Volcarona firing Silver Wind. Sandslash cuts through the Silver Wind with Night Slash, the Silver Wind visibly traveling around it. The crowd gasps in surprise. Alder takes a step out, taking a bracing stance. Alder: Volcarona! Giga Drain! Ian: Stone Edge! Dozens of Giga Drain strands shoot and arch towards Sandslash as it curls up. Stone Edge extend out from its quills, impaling the Giga Drain and stopping it. Sandslash is no longer within the sphere of stone, instead in the air. Ian: Earthquake! Alder: Quiver Dance to Fiery Dance! Sandslash lets loose Earthquake, Volcarona vibrating and seemingly phasing through it. Volcarona is on fire with Fiery Dance as it loops towards Sandslash. Sandslash appears to phase, the flames going clean through it as Volcarona flies past. Alder: (Startled) He copied our technique again?! Ian: Stone Edge! Sandslash forms Stone Edge over its claw, jabbing it forward. Volcarona circles back and rams Stone Edge, the flames circling around and honing in on Sandslash. The two remain deadlocked for several moments, as both attacks stop simultaneously. The two fall from the sky towards the ground. Ian: Sandslash! Alder: Volcarona! Both Pokémon respond to the call. Volcarona opens its wings and glides over the field, as a Sandstorm gust slows Sandslash’s descent. Ian: Earthquake then Stone Edge! Alder: Quiver Dance to Fiery Dance! Sandslash strikes the air with both claws, releasing two shockwaves through the air. Volcarona uses Quiver Dance to phase through them, though still receives damage from the intangible force. Volcarona bursts into flames for Fiery Dance, the size of the flames encompassing the field. Sandslash curls up and rolls with Stone Edge, the stones becoming thicker as it rolls. The two collide again, deadlocking. Helga: Just end already! The suspense is killing me! Hugh: To think that my Volcarona was just a warm up for this! Wyatt: Go Sandslash! Rui: You can do it, Sandslash! Iris: Ian! Sandslash! Ian! Sandslash! The crowd begins chanting “Ian! Sandslash!” repeatedly, when the attacks break and knock the Pokémon back. Sandslash rolls in a ball and opens up to stop, while Volcarona spreads its wings to catch itself. Another section of the crowd begins chanting “Alder! Volcarona!” in retaliation. Freddy: Folks, this has to be the loudest chant I’ve ever heard! Both sides are not giving up and the fans of each side are encouraging them to keep going! Ian: Sand Edge! Sandslash forms Stone Edge off its quills, as they all crumble into sand. The sand keeps a consistency to match blades, forming a cyclone of blades around Sandslash. Sandslash charges at Volcarona. Adler: Volcarona! Merge Fiery Dance with Silver Wind! Volcarona lits up with Fiery Dance as it flaps its wings for Silver Wind. A mix of silver fire the width of the field travels forward. Sandslash charges straight through it, the Sand Edge forming a Sandstorm base around Sandslash while the blades cut their way through. Portions of the Sandstorm condense into glass, leaving pieces to shatter upon crashing. The Sandstorm continues to build as the Sand Edge gets bigger, being forced to replenish lost sand from glass. Rui: YOU CAN DO IT BROTHER! Nike: (Barely audible) Do it, son. Sandslash makes it to Volcarona, swinging its claw. Sand Edge releases a blinding fury of slashes at Volcarona, cutting through Fiery Wind. When the attack ends, a marvelous glass sculpture forms like a frozen tidal wave, sparkling with silver sand particles and carved with blade marks. Both Sandslash and Volcarona stare each other down, the two nodding to each other. Ian: Thank you, Sandslash. Volcarona drops from the sky and collapses defeated. Darach raises his arm to announce the results, but the roar of the crowd tears through the arena before his arm is fully risen. Rui: HE WON! Iris and Rui hug as they jump for joy, as the entire crowd is standing with applause. Hilda whoops out for Ian, while Cilan turns to Cheren. Cilan: Looks like you have a new goal to obtain. Cheren: No. It’s still the same as before I guess. Sabrina: (Grins) Always having to one up everyone. Misty: (Jumping for joy) Yeah! That’s how to do it! Professor Oak: To become champion is such a rare opportunity! It’s an honor to be able to care for his Pokémon. Brendan has the crowd of Lumiose City all dancing and singing, Millis doing her best to keep out of range. Brendan & Crowd: He is the champion, my friends! (Guitar beats) And he’ll keep on fighting till the end! People all around the world are in an upset. Dawn clasps her hands to her mouth in shock and surprise with the rest of the trainers cheering. Silver has his hand on her shoulder, bringing her in close. Barry: I’m fining you Ian! Becoming Champion before me! Alder goes over and feeds Volcarona a Sitrus Berry. Alder: You were phenomenal, my friend. And that last combo, our Fiery Wind I think I’ll call it. You should be proud of this defeat. Volcarona: (Nodding) Vol. Alder approaches Ian, and raises his arms into the air. The screaming spectators all go silent in an instant. Alder: Ian from the Orre Region! I am proud to declare you the new champion! Alder reaches into his pocket, pulling out an old, slightly rusted Pokéball ribbon with a mini crown on it. He pins it to Ian’s jacket at the collar, then backs away and kneels. Alder: That pin was the one I received at my induction to the Hall of Fame upon becoming champion over 30 years ago. We will provide you with a new, official one for everyday apparel, but that is proof that you are champion. Continue to live towards your dreams and overcome them all! Ian: Thank you Alder. Ian stand and addresses the crowd. Ian: I promise you, that I will be the best champion I can be! To those who watch and listen, I always have a saying. “Keep up or you’ll fall behind!” I have kept up with so many rivals, not wanting them to become stronger than me! And now it is your turn! Train to your best, and try and keep up with me! Because I’ll be training to prepare for when each and everyone of you come to challenge me! Elise gets up, heading towards the door. Misty: Where are you going? Elise: To train. Ian’s held up his end of the bargain, and I’ve got to be ready. Misty: For what? Elise: (Grinning ear to ear) Our battle. Thank you for you hospitality Professor. Professor Oak: Visit anytime. Max and all the students are clamoring about the battle. Max: Did you see that Sand Edge?! That was the coolest thing ever! Student: Justy sensei! Please teach how to battle like Ian! Student 2: We wanna be champions like him! Justy laughs sheepishly, though then with determination. Justy: How about this? We’ll figure out how to do it together. The students cheer, as Crystal wipes a tear from her eye. Max goes over to him. Max: You okay, Crystal? Crystal: Yes. I’m just, so happy for him. And worried. He’s finally accomplished his life dream. Where does he go now? Ian is on the field, hugging Sandslash and rocking back and forth. Freddy talks over the speaker, but his words are barely audible over the roaring crowd. Freddy: (Barely audible on radio) Alder, champion of Unova for over 30 years, has been dethroned! This generation of Unova trainers has been shaped by him and now the torch passes on to Ian! Paul turns the radio off, standing and facing away. Cynthia: What are you thinking right now, Paul? Paul: (Smirks) Keep up or you’ll fall behind. How long till Undella Town? Cynthia: It should be appearing on the horizon any minute now. Willie angrily gulps his water down, leaving the Outskirt Stand in a huff. Nike coughs a bit as he continues to watch the screen. Nike: The boy actually did it. My son, is champion. Main Events * Ian defeats Alder and becomes the Unova League Champion. * Ian's Charizard is revealed to have learned Inferno. * It's revealed that Willie is doing well in the Orre Colosseum. * Domino is revealed to be in Unova. * Paul's Starly is revealed to have evolved into a Staraptor. * It's revealed that Paul and Cynthia are traveling to Unova. Characters * Ian * Alder * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Cheren * Hilda * Wyatt * Hugh * Helga * Katharine * Cameron * Casey * Trip * Sabrina * Freddy O'Martin * Shauntel * Grimsley * Caitlin * Marshal * Darach * Elise * Misty * Professor Oak * Crystal * Max * Justy * Justy's Students * Brendan * Millis Steel * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Barry * Nando * Conway * Gary Oak * Burgundy (cameo) * Georgia (cameo) * Sheila (cameo) * Rosa (cameo) * Miror B. * Nike * Paul * Cynthia * Nike * Willie * Domino Pokémon * Lucario (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Garchomp (Ian's) * Samurott (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Escavalier (Alder's) * Bouffalant (Alder's) * Braviary (Alder's) * Druddigon (Alder's) * Accelgor (Alder's) * Volcarona (Alder's) * Axew (Iris') * Staraptor (Paul's) * Basculin (several, Red and Blue striped) Trivia * This episode is the length of three episodes. It was kept as one due to the extravagant event of it. * All of Ian's former travel companions are featured, as well as many of his rivals. ** The battle takes place from the viewpoints of several of those characters and connects themes from throughout the franchise. * Alder's comment upon arriving, "I got lost on the path of life," is based off the character Kakashi from the anime Naruto, as he said that when he was late sometimes. * Alder's battle style uses elements from all four Elite Four members. ** Alder connected with his Pokémon to order them without words like Marshal. He used this with Escavalier. ** Alder allows his Pokémon to decide when to switch out of battle like Caitlin. ** Alder utilizes gambling style moves like Outrage and Final Gambit like Grimsley. He did so with Druddigon and Accelgor. ** Alder's intro at the beginning tells a story like Shauntel's battle style. He also utilizes her body manipulation style with Volcarona, its Quiver Dance allowing attacks to phase through it like a ghost. *** The vibrating and phasing is also based off an ability of the DC superhero The Flash. * Every Pokémon Alder uses Ian has faced at one point during his Unova journey. This meant there were no surprises on how to battle any of them. ** Many strategies that Alder used have been used by Ian's rivals or by Ian himself. * Druddigon having a hidden ability is due to me wanting a Druddigon with Mold Breaker. It didn't fit with Drayden's Druddigon based off how the battle went. * Conway's and Gary's flight number, 0212, is my birthday. * Conway, Gary, Brendan and Millis all make appearance that help set up for the Kalos region storyline. * Ian chooses Samurott to battle Alder due to Alder using his Samurott to defeat Nike in the past. * Sandslash's Earthquake variation, Shockwave Earthquake, is based off the powers of Whitebeard from the anime One Piece, with his Quake-Quake devil fruit. ** I have utilized this power in a similar manner in my Ben 10 fanfiction John Smith 10, used by the alien Armodrillo. * Ian's final combination with Sandslash, Sand Edge, was based off the Master Edge boss from Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. * Brendan getting the crowd to sing Queen's "We are the Champions" is based off my usage for the song in competing in sports. * Justy's students wanting to be trained to battle like Ian was inspired by the anime One Piece, where the sensei of Roranoa Zoro was pressured like this after Zoro became an infamous pirate. * Lucario is the only of Ian's Pokémon to battle and defeat a Pokémon from both an Elite Four member and a Champion. Sandslash and Victini have battled both as well but only obtained a win against Alder the Champion. * Charizard being the first to defeat a Champion's Pokémon is based off how it was the first Pokémon he caught after Sandslash. * Alder's team has Braviary instead of Vanilluxe is to include a Pokémon from his Black 2 and White 2 team, as well as so Alder didn't have an overwhelming weakness to the Fire type. * Dawn, Silver, Barry and Nando being together is due to the ending of the Johto League. * This episode perhaps features the most amount of human characters than any episode. This is due to including several years of characters returns. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge